Kagine
| image = | race = Human | birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | affiliation = | occupation = High-School Physical Education Teacher | team = None | previous team = | base of operations = Karakura Town, Japan, Human World | relatives = | education = | manga debut = Volume 4, Chapter 33 | anime debut = Episode 11 | video game debut = | japanese voice = Kazuhiro Nakata | english voice = Richard Epcar | spanish voice = }} is a high school physical education teacher at Karakura High School. Appearance He's a tall, muscular man with short black hair and a mustache. Personality Kagine is a very strict man, who is easily angered. However, he is also easily moved to tears as demonstrated with Rukia when she pretends to cry to deflect his anger from Ichigo and his friends.Bleach manga; Chapter 33 page 07 He cares greatly about the reputation of the school and does not like the idea of students bringing shame to it, going as far as to request that the students involved in the shameful act be punished.Bleach manga; Chapter 33 page 5-7 Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc Following the incident involving Don Kanonji, Kagine has Ichigo and his friends brought to the principal's office and scolds them for bringing shame to the school. He is angry that Ichigo Kurosaki ran amok during the filming of Don Kanonji's TV show. He is also angry with the others, Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, and Yasutora Sado, because they were all present during this incident, but did nothing to stop Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 33 pages 01-04 Tatsuki tells him that she and Orihime had no part in the incident and were not even there with Ichigo. She then walks out with Orihime, leaving the others to their fate.Bleach manga; Chapter 33 pages 05-06 Rukia decides to shoulder the blame, saying that she was the closest one to Ichigo, but could not stop him and proceeds to cry. This distracts Kagine, who tries to comfort her. Taking this opportunity, the others escape out of the window.Bleach manga; Chapter 33 pages 07-08 As he is distracted yelling after the boys, Rukia takes the opportunity to escape as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 33 page 08 Kagine then turns to his fellow faculty member and the teacher of Ichigo's class, Misato Ochi, and demands to know why she didn't stop them. She replies that she actually doesn't understand why he is making such a fuss. Kagine then turns to the principal for support, but the principal is more interested in getting a copy of the video with Ichigo on TV so that he can show his grandchildren that students from his school appeared on TV. Kagine loses his temper and breaks a door that the principal requests that he pay for from his salary. Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. During gym class, Kagine tells his students that the boys will be playing baseball while the girls will run track. They begin to complain and Kagine tells them to quiet down. He then tries to figure out who's absent today and a girl tells him that Tatsuki isn't here today. Kagine states that that's weird as he saw her earlier today and he asks his students if anyone knows where she went. After nobody answers, Kagine simply assumes that she's just late to class. All of a sudden, Orihime runs off and Kagine asks what's going on. Ichigo, Sado, and Uryū all run off as well and Kagine asks them where they're all going. Uryū tells him that they came down with something and that they're going to the nurse. He doesn't believe them though and yells at them to come back. However, he fails in bringing them back.Bleach anime; Episode 67 References Navigation de:Sensei Kagine es:Kagine Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male